derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Shrek
Evil Shrek is a Devil Entity and the malicious counterpart to the Meme God, Shrek. Appearance Evil Shrek looks like a horrid demon that resembles Shrek. History It is unknown how this evil entity came into being, or what it's link to the Meme God Shrek is. However, the entity known as Evil Shrek is known to be a sadistic and disgusting pedophile, preying on children and inducing Cringe in almost every being it comes across. This being once came to the Shrek Republic during a time in which it's true ogerlord, Shrek was not present in the mortal realm. It took advantage of Shrek's followers, using them to fulfill it's disgusting fetishes and it's need to offend any being it came across, almost like an insane Kekistanti. However, Evil Shrek's rampage would not last, as soon, Shrek, in all of his glory, would return, and best this..thing, returning peace to the Shrek Republic. Evil Shrek has not been seen since, and it is unlikely he is dead.... Derp Cat Legion as part of their alliance with the Shrek Republic declared Evil Shrek an enemy of their organization, although they likely would have done so anyway. Abilities * Devil Entity Powers: Evil Shrek has all the basic powers of a Devil Entity. Because of this he is very powerful. However it is noted that a Meme God is capable of defeating him. * Teleportation * Dong Expansion: To say this in the cleanest way possible...Evil Shrek can increase the size of his penis at will....his victims have noted this ability. * Evil Shrek presumably possesses most of the same powers as the normal Shrek. Trivia * Evil Shrek is based on all the weird cringey Shrek stuff on the internet, especially the Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life story. The Ballad of Evil Shrek This story was recovered by Shrek Republic authorities after the father of the first of Evil Shrek's victims called the police after witnessing Evil Shrek engaging in sexual acts with his son. The victim, broken and driven insane by the event, wrote a story detailing what had happened. After intense therapy, he has still not recovered, and seems to have even converted from Shrekism to worshipping Evil Shrek. Warning, this story may shock and offend some viewers, and it is definitely not safe for work. Discretion is advised: >I was only nine years old >I loved Shrek so much, I owned all the movies and merchandise >I pray to Shrek every night, thanking him for the life I have been given >"Shrek is love", I say, "Shrek is life" >My dad hears me and calls me a faggot >He is obviously jealous of my devotion to Shrek >I called him a cunt >He slaps me and sends me to my room >I am crying now, because my face hurts >I go into my bed and it is very cold >I feel a warmth moving towards me >I fell something touch me >It's Shrek >I am so happy >He whispers into my ear, "This is my swamp" >He grabs me with his powerful ogre hands and puts me on my hands and knees >I'm ready >I spread my ass cheeks for Shrek >He penetrates my butthole >It hurts so much, but I do it for Shrek >I can feel my anus tearing as my eyes start to water >I push against his force >I want to please Shrek >He roars a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love >My dad walks in >Shrek looks him deep in the eyes and says, "It's all ogre now" >Shrek leaves through my window Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Category:Devil Entities Category:Evil guys Category:Pedophiles Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Bad Guys Category:NSFW Category:Extradimensional Beings Category:Perverts